POKERUTO
by dinoton101
Summary: years ago ,a Nine Tails Fox suddenly s tails lashed out smashing moutains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores."The Fox jumps,and it tails hite the ground ,destroying trees and bringing up dust."The Pokemon trainers and Ninjas rose up to defend there villages."
1. The Charathers

**I Do not Own Pokemon or anything in this**

 **Team Seven**

 **Ash Naruto Kethuem.**

 **Pual Sasuke Uichia**

 **Tracy(Is the Sai like person)**

 **Misty**

 **Kakashi**

 **Captain Lances.**

 **Team Eight**

 **Serna Hyujia**

 **Kiba**

 **Arcamaru(Who a Growlof)**

 **Shino**

 **Team 10**

 **Dawn**

 **Morrsion**

 **Gary**

 **Asuma**

 **Team Guy**

 **Barry (Nick Name Rock Lee)**

 **May**

 **Guy**

 **The Pokemon Master**

 **Red**

 **Gold**

 **Minato**

 **Cynthia**

 **The Villge hinden in the saded.**

 **The King of games Kids**

 **Yugi**

 **Joey**

 **Mai**

 **The King Of Games**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Other**

 **Jiriaya**

 **Orochimaru**

 **Elm Umino**

 **Team Ebisu**

 **Hareta Sarutobi**

 **Max**

 **Bonnie**

 **Ebisu**

 **The Old Team 7**

 **Kakshi**

 **Cyrus**

 **Rin**

 **Minato**


	2. Chapter Prologe

**I do not own Ppokemon or NarutoOr anything in this.**

 **Prolge**

 _"12 years ago ,a Nine Tails Fox suddenly tails lashed out smashing moutains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores."The Fox jumps,and it tails hite the ground ,destroying trees and bringing up dust."The Pokemon trainers and Ninjas rose up to defend there villages."_

"Hold the attack and wait for the fourth Pokemon Master!"Said a Ninja with his Frog like Pokemon on his anther one look up to see the Fox was getting closer.

"It getting closer!Ddon't let it near the Village!"Said the other Ninja as a gigantic toad like Pokemon on top of it was a Ninja.

 _"One Shinobi faced the Nine-Tails fox in mortal sacrified his life to beast and Seal the Beast in a human Ninja was known as the Fourth Pokemon Master."_

 **POKERUTO**


	3. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokemon or Naruto or any thing that in here.**

 **Chapter On Enter Ash Ketchum Part One**

 **12 YEARS Later.**

"(Ash did we really have to do this again?")"Thought a yellow Mouse like Pokemon as him and his partner was running from foof to roof to try to get way from the Ninja that where chacseing Ash and the Pokemon.

"Ash!Pikachu!Come Back here!When I get my hand on you!.."Said one of the Ninja thaat was chanceing Ash.

"You two cross the line this time."The other said as Ash just smirk and told his Pikachu to use Thundershock on the ones behind just sidd, but he did it lucky it miss the other Ninjas.

Ash just laugh as they race off,as they blink in and out of sight,and bounce of the wall of the Ash came down holding the paint bucket.

"Give it 're just bent because you didn't have to do what I Pikachu give them one more Thunder."He said as his Pokemon nodded but this times the Ninjas where not so lucky they got Ash and Pikachu time to get away."Better luck next time loser!You'll never cacth me"He said as he rush off.

 **At Pokemon Master Tower.**

Rowan Sarutobi was in frount of a canvas when two Nniinjas bust in.

"Lord Master!It's emergrncy!"Said the first Ninja.

Rowan turn away from his writing."I hope you're not bothering me with some don't it me it Aash and Pikachu again?"He as.

"It both of them again!They climbed onto the great stone faces,and then Ash had Ppikachu use Thunder bolt on the Ninjas that was after him."Said the 2nd Ninja.

"That not the half of put gaffiti all over the Pokemon Masters."Said the First Nninjas.

Rowan just sigh,as smock came out of his Ash and Pikachu could be seen runing out of his window.

Ash and his yellow POkemon was still running from the two ninjas flikered in and out of and Pikachu landed on the street,and then took off two ninja land in the same spot,and take off as well.

"Ash!Pikachu!"One of them yelled.

"Hold no!"The other yelled as Ash drop the sheet he was beind as Pikachu just begain to laughs ,and put his hands behind his head.

"Pikachu that was to easy...!"He said.

"(Ash!...")Pikachu want to say.

"I bet Elm Sensai could not even cheaght me."He said with a smirk.

"(ASH...!")He yelled but it was to late a Nninja had appeared behind Ash.

"Oh yeah Ash!"He said in Ash's ear!?

Pikachu just slap his face with his paw when he saw Ash jump up crying out of shocked,and land on his butt faceing Elm.

"Where'd you come from Elm Senseil?What are you doing here?"He ask as Elm just pointed at Ash.

"No,what are you doing here?You're suppose to be in anther thing the reason I gave you that Pikachu was to teach you a lesson of takeing care of other not attack people with it."He said as he tied up Ash and Pikachu and took them back to the Academy.

"(Why me?")Ask Pikachu to him self")

 **At the Acadey.**

Ash and Pikachu was sitting on the floor in frount of Iruka,tied up in frount of the class as Elm folded his arms.

"I'm at the end of my ropes, failed the last graduation test and the time before that."Said Elm as Pikachu was thinking of something.

"(They onlu reason Ash failed is all the teacther rige the Test where Ash would I the only one who see this.?")He thought.

"Tomorrow you've got anther chance,and you're messing it up again!"He said as Ash humps,and looked Elm points at the class and Pikachu get free."Fine!Bbecause you missed ,everyone will reiew the Transformation Jutsu!"He said as the class let out a groan then line up.

"The First up is Misty Haruno"Said Elm as Misty walk up.

"Alright ,Misty do !""She yelled as smoke came up her and around her,then disappear revealing she had turn into Elm.

"(She turn into the four eyes.I gest that good.")Thought Pikachu as Elm up.

"You turn into ."He said as Misty turn back excited.

"Yay!I did it!Yes!"She said.

 **"Yeah,I kicj butt!''** Said the inter Misty.

"Paul,did you see that?"She ask as Paul walk up.

"Next up Paul Uchiha."Ssaid Elm as Paul turn into Elm."Uh,good."He said as Paul turn back and then walks off."Next up is Ash Ketchum."He said as Ash was just standing there with Pikachu by his side with his arms crossed,nit eithther side of him was Gary Nara and Dawn Yamanaka.

"This is a total waste of time."He said.

"We always pay for your and that Pokemon of your screw ups."She said.

"(Hey I'm right here you know.")Ssaid Pikachu.

"Like I care."Said Ash as he walk Serna Hyuga was down in the line ,blushing,and pressing her fingers toghter.

"Do your Best Ash."She thought as Ash put his hand togaghter and smrik.

"(Oh boy is he going to do what I think he is?"Pikachu ask his self with fear.

Transfrom!"Yelled Ash as the smoke went up him and over him,then it went down a little revealing a naked girl the smoke was covering certin stops and he then blow a kiss.

"(He did it...")He thought as he was about to fait.

Pikachu was not the only one who was knock back by this so was Elm who was shock by this.

"Gotcha!That my Sexy Jstus!"Yelled Ash as he turn back and started to laugh.

"Cut out that stupid trick!This is your last warning!Lokkwhat you did to poor Pikachu!"He yelled as he point to the now Pass out Pikachu on the floor.

 **TIME STIPE**

Elm had taken Aash and Pikachu back to the stone faces that Aash and Pikachu was up on them washing the paint off while Pikachu was on Elm shoulder wacthing this secen.

"This .And why is Pikachu not helping he help me do this."Said Ash as Elm crossed his arms as he was setting on top of the stone faces.

"Well Pikachu only help get way from the ninja that was chaceing you're not going home till you've cleaned up every single drop of paint."Said Elm as Pikachu just smirk.

Ash stop sccrubbing and look up."So what it not like there's anyone waiting at home for me and Pikachu."Said Ash as he started to scrube looked down at Ash.

"Ash?"He ask/

Ash then look down and narrows his eyes and with a out in his face."What do you want now,Sensei?"He ask.

"Well,I was just after you clean this all up I can take you and Pikachu out for some Ramen what do you think?"He ask as he and Pikachu look down at Ash.

"(I know where this is going.")Thought Pikachu as he saw Ash get a smile on his face.

"Now that's some serious motivation!I'll have this clean in no time!"Said Ash as he start cleaning like there was no tomorrow.

 **Later that Night.**

Ash and Elm was setting in the Ramen stand while Pikachu was eatting his Pokemon food.

"Ash?"Ask Elm.

"Mmmm.."Said Ash said eatting his noodles.

"Why wuold you do that to the Pokemon Masters faces?I mean ,you know who the Pokemon Masters are,don't you?"He ask as Pikachu just look at his trainer.

"Course I do."He said as he slurp more finshes the whole bowl,and let out a sigh."Everybody were the greats Shinobi and Pokemon Trainers of all time right?The best of the Ninha champs."Said Ash as Pikachu jump up on Ash's shoulder."And the Fourth Pokemon Master 's the one who save the village from the Nine-Tail was the most amazing."Said Ash.

"Then why did you and Pikachu ...?"Elm as as Pikachu spoke up.

"(That what I wanted to know but he would not tell me.")Said Pikachu .

"Cause I'm going to be greater than any of . next Pokemon Master!"Said Ash as he points his chopsticks."A Ninja,and and Pokemon trainer legend!Then everyone will have to stop disrepecting it!.""Hhe said then pause as Elm suke up his noodle hanging out of the corner of his mouth."Uh by the way,Ii kinda wanted to ask you?"He ask.

"You want anther bowl?"Ask Elm as Pikachu thought he heard something behind him as he look.

Ash shock his head."Uh-uh I..I want to try on your on,Please!?"Aash said begging.

"Uh ...On this?No can only wear the Leaf Headbeadband when you finally graduate from the academy and become a 've gotta pass the test tomorrow."Said Elm.

"(I tryed to tell you Ash but noone ever listen to the Pokemon.")Thought Pikachu as the samething happen."(What is going on?")He thought as he saw three shadows behind him like they where being wacth.

"That is so uncool!"He said as he was pouting.

"Hey is that why you took off your hat and goggles?"Elm said laughing.

 **Later that night in a hidden lair in the forest.**

"Is everything set up for tomorrow?"Ask a man with bandages as the three ninjas came out of the shadow.

"Yes our lord Giovanni."Said a long hair perple hair man.

"The brat will fell once again and this time we will make sure we get him and that Pikachu for you boss."Said a cat like Pokemon.

"All in the name of Team Rocket."Said a red hair girl.

"Go then don't fell me this time you know what happen to the last people that felled me."He said as the three nodded."Good the Kyubi brat and that Pikachu will become the ultimate weopen of the Konohagakure."He said as the three leaf.

 **Who is this Giovanni and his three Rocket Ninjas and what do they want with Ash and Pikachu find out next chapter of Pokeruto.**

 **Next time.**

 **Elm:"We will now start the final your name is called,proceed to the testing on.. The Clone Jutsu."**

 **Ash:"WHAT!IT HAD TO BE THAT ONE WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!"**

 **Next time on Pokeruto Enter Ash Ketchum Part 2**


	4. Chapter 2

**Naruto:"Hey Dinoton why did you replace me with Ash...No wait are we going to meet like you did in your Pokemon Z Story?"**  
 **Me:"Sorry Naruto not this I have no plans for you meeting your double right now anyway."**  
 **Naruto:"Oh lest I get to meet him in the Poke..."**

 **Me:"Naruto you will not spoil that for the people who has not read it now read the disclamer.**

 **Naruto:"Find does not own Dragon Ball,Pokemon,or Naruto."**

 **Ash:"Last time on Pokeurto.**

 **I pull a pretty cool prack but go caght and had to clean the Pokemon Master faces.**

 **But what is a Ninetails fox has to do with me and Pikachu find out this time on Pokeurto.**

 **Chapter ep 2 -Enter Ash Ketchum Part two.**

 **At the Academy.**

Elm was standing infrount of the class.

"We will not start the final your name is called,proceed to testing final test ia on ..The Clone Jutst."He said as Pikachu look over to see Ash hand on his head.

"(Ash.)"He thought.

"Ugh!That my worst techique!Great.I'm never gonna pass!"He said as he could see a bunch of leaf walk up and gets into a stance.

" it together , can do this."He said as he puts his fingers together."Bbelive it"He thought as wind pick around Ash .As Ash yelled "Clone Justus!"As the smoke disappears,reveaving Ash and he look right over to his belly down on the floor ,with it tonge out,is the clone of just sweatdrope.

"(I think he us a little to must again)"Said the Pokemon as Ash laugh face did not look happy about this clone.

"Fail!"He said as Ash flip out."Hmm..."He said as a man with blue hair spoke up.

"Elm Sensei?"He said as Elm look right at 's off,but his moves weren't bad and he did hang in there and is his third try,so you know he really wants to become a could cut him a break."He said as Ash look hopeful.

"Yung Sensei. The other students created at least three effective replications. But Ash only create one. "Said Elm Sensei as he look over to Ash's clone."And pitiful."He said as Ash is shanking with anger."I cant pass him."Said Elm as he look over to Pikachu who ha sparks coming off of him.

"Pikachu I know that look."He said but it was to use Thunder on walk out as Elm fell to the floor.

("If you fail him a fouth time I'll will use Electro ball!")He said as he walk out with Ash.

 **Timestipe.**

Ash was now out side the the kids are bunched up,where their leaf headband,happy.

"You see that?They called me first."Said one kid with a charmader by him.

"I passed with flying colours"Said anther with a Chimchar by him.

"Congratulatons.I'm going to make you all of you favourites 'll have a fest!."Said a mother.

"I'm proud of you all are."Said the father.

As a woman then look at Ash and Pikachu and turn to her freind.

"There,you see him?"Ask Ibara.

"It's that boy.I heard he's the only one who Tsubaki.

"Hmph!Well it serves him right.I fell by for that Pokemon he has.:Said Ibara.

"I does he even have a Pokemon?He could tell it to attack us at least he feild and will never be a imagine if that boy had became one."Siad said as Ash pull his hat over his head."I mean he is the boy who..."Tsubaki started to say.

"Shh...We're not allowed to talk about that..."Said Ibara.

Pikachu heards a nosie beside Ash,and Ash look was near the student,as Elm with the Pokemon Master Rowan wathing Ash ,Pikachu and Yung.

"Elm there something we need to talk about."Said Rowan as they could no longer see Ash,Pikachu and Yung near the swing.

 **Timestip.**

The sun was setting behind Ash as he was setting on the ledge with Yung and Pikachu.

"Elm Sensei is 's not against you."He said.

"(No it you I could right no I would use thunder on you.")Thought Pikachu as he could fell they where being wacth by something.

"Then why?Why only me?"Ask Ash.

"He want you to be all his that will never happen if he goes easy on you,you do you think he gave you Pikachu over there if he thought you did not have what it like you ,you family."Said Yung.

Ash was still sad as Pikachu walk over to him and sat on his Ash petted him and glum."But..This time I wanted to not happen ever I just don't get it."Said Ash as Pikachu rolled his eyes.

Yung then smirk."Hey Ash what is I told you I have a secrct?"Yung said as he push up his glasses.

Ash's eyes widen as Pikachu knew something was up.

"(What he up to?")He ask hiself.

 **With Elm.**

Elm was lying down on his bed as the moon outside his window was was thinking back.

 _FLASHBACK._

 _"Elm."Said Rowan._

 _"What is it,Lord Master?"Ask Elm._

 _"I know how you grew up just like out knowing the love of a mother or a_ warmth of a family.I know you see something in Ash why else would you have given him Pikachu?"Ask Rowan.

 _Flash back change._

 _Young Elm was being carried away._

 _"Let me go !My mom and dad are still fight back there!Ah!"Then it change to a close up of the Nine Tails Foxes the flashback changes to him with Ash._

 _"Elm sensi what this for?"Ask Ash._

 _"I thought you needed a freind his name is Pikachu."Said Elm as Ash eyes wided as he hug Pikachu wicth did not like and shock both Ash and Elm._

 **Flashback ended.**

Elm then it ended his he heard a knock at the it flow up.

"Elm up!"Yung yelled.

Yung was outside Elm open the door.

"What?What is it?"Ask Elm.

"You need to come to Master right 's Ash and stole the Sacred Sscroll."Yung said.

"Wyou mean the Scroll of Sealing?No!"Elm said in shocked.

 **Timestipe.**

With Ash and was sitting down in the woods near on an old hut,reading the scroll.

"Now let's see...The first one is...Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu..."He said as he put his hand on his head." **Ah!** Not this 's my worst Jutsu!'Said Ash as Pikachu was just fallowing the scroll.

 **Mindwhile**

Alot of Pokemon trainers and Nninja where group together in frount of Rowan.

"Lord Master!This is not a is a serious crime!'Yelled Bekko.

"The scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the Frist Pokemon known only to our village."Said Iwana as Elm and Yung ran up and jion the group.

"If it falls into the wrong hands,they could destroy our entire way of life."Said Yajriobee.

" both Ash and Pikachu here at once!"Said Rowan as all the Pokemon trainer walk off and the Ninjas disapper with a rush of wind in front of a man came out by Rowna.

"So my old freind what are you going to do this time?"Ask the man.

"I don't know how his father just hope Giovanni is not behind this."Said Rowan as the other person nodded.

" would be bad.I have news from a old student."Said the man in the shadow.

"What?"Ask Rowan.

"It seem something is about to found me ask me to come to tell seem that there a group going around want to collect all the tail have already killed about of Digimon in the north."Said the man.

"I see.I will make sure Ash will be salf as long as I can."Hhe said as the man nodded."Olk thank ."He said.

"I will tell you anything else when I get back."He said as he vanshise as Rowan just look out the window as He saw Yung and Elm rush off.

 **N:"Who are the group Olk was talking about?And will Elm find Ash and Pikachu first find out next time on Poeurto.**

 **Next time on Pokeurto.**

 **Yung:"Ash everyone been lying to you your whole .Since the decree 12 years ago.**

 **Ash:"What decee?**

 **Yung:"You are the Nine-Tails Fox!'**

 **Next on Pokeurto.**

 **Chapter ep Three -Enter Ash Ketchum Part 3**


	5. Chapter 3

**I'm back with more Pokeruto."**

 **Naruto:" back took you so long man."**

 **Sasuke:"It about time.I was getting tired of the dude complaing."**

 **Naruto:"Shut you jerk."**

 **Sasuke:"How about you make me."**

 **Me:"(Sweatdrop)"Guys will you please quite?'**

 **Naruto:"If he agreeds I'm the strongest on the Team."  
Sasuke:"I will when Suakra leave me alone."**

 **Me:"That it I did not want to do this but.1,000 years of pain!"**

 **Naruto and Sasuke ran for there life.**

 **Me:"Now I do not own Pokemon or Naruto or anything in this if I did I would be very sadly here the show.**

 **Last Time On Pokeruto**

 **Elm:"Sorry Ash you fail.**

 **Yung:"What if I told you there was a way for you to past."  
Ninja:"Mmaster he has gone to far this time!'**

 **The 3** **rd** **Master:"Find Ash,Pikachu and the scroll go."  
This Time one Pokeruto.**

* * *

 **Chapter ep 3-Enter** **Ash Ketchum part 3**

"Where would he go?"Think Elm as he stop on a building ,panting and looking around.

In anther part of the villge Yung was running.

"Now that I told everyone what Ash and that rat did,I can eliminate 'll be galde he's gone."He thought as he was smiling evilly."And of course I keep the scroll for myself.

Back in the Forest Ash and Pikachu was in front of a small hut,setting on the gournd walked up to them as Ash and Pikachu look up.

"(Man you almost gave me a Heartattck man.")Said Ppikachu as Ash just look at Elm.

"It's all over."He laughed.

Ash scratches his head,and laugh straightens up confused.

"Huh?"Said Elm.

"You got me already ?Nor bad Your'e .Me and Pikachu only had time to learn one techingue."Said Ash as Pikachu saw the Look on Elm face.

"(Something tells me this was no test.")He thought.

He's been out here practicing.I can tell how hard they been working."He htought.

Ash look every Pikachu could tell something was .Elm Sensei!I'm going to show you this amazing Jutsu and you're going to let me graduate and everything will be 's the way it works,right?Anyone who learn Justu from this scroll passes."He said as Elm was just look at him.

"What are you talking about Ash?Where did you get that ideal from?"Ask Elm.

Yung Sensei told me about it."He told me where to find the scroll...And this place."Ash as as Pikachu got a waird look on it face.

"Huuh?Yung?He ask.

Pikachu and Elm could senses the incomeing attack , and look over his shoulder at the Kunai."Look out!"He yelled as He pushes Ash back ,taking the pushes Elm back to the wall of the are in the wall ,some pinning Elm there,and there's one leg.

"I see you found our little hide away."Said Yung As Elm and Pikachu look up to see Yung in a tree.

"Ash!Give me the scroll now!"He ocer as Ash look over at Elm.

'Wait a minute..."He said as he back at Young."What going on here?"Ask Ash as Pikachu look like he was going to shock the liveing day lights out of was stop by Yung Pokemon.A Ninjask.

"(Going somewhere rat?")It ask weal Pikachu just smirk and shock it but he miss.("So Pokemon Ninja you here a real move.X-Sissor!")It yelled as it claws slash at Pikachu as if it was a pair of scissors and hite Pikachu causeing it HP to go down.

Back with Ash

Elem was panting as he pulled out the Kunai in his leg and throw it aside.

"Ash!Don't let Yung let the scroll."Said Elm as Yung was looking down over the two."It contains forbidden Jutsu,that could put the village in grave use you to get the scroll for Power."Said Elm as Ash got up and saw the two Pokemon the llok up at Yung with anger in his eyes.

"Ash."He said holding out his hand."Elm just trying to scare you to have the scroll."He said as Ash look at Elm.

"Huh?"Ask Ash

"Stop lying Yung!"He yelled as he look at Ash."Don't let him trick you over at Yung Pokemon and your are fighting to the is tricking you."He said as Yung just laughs.

"Oh ,I tell you who's really been lying to you kid."He said Aas Elm look like he was about to say something but he was to late."They have been liying to you your whole life,Ash .Since the decree 12 years ago."He said.

"What Dectee?"Ask Ash as Pikachu let lose a powerful thunderblot with hit Ninjask lower his HP by 30%.

"Everyone know exept you..Elm trying to hide it from you 'd do anything to shut me up even kill me."Said Yung as Ash look up at Yung wide eyed.

"What decree?Why does everyone else know about it!"Yelled Ash as Pikachu was hit badly by a cut that sent him flying into a tree.

"Don't tell him it forbidden!"Yelled Elm as Pikachu got up weak with blood coming from his mouth.

"You see even now he trying to stop the decree is,no one can tell you the Nine Tails Fox is inside you!"He sais as Ash was just stareing shocked."The Fox Spirit killed Elm parents and destoryed our village has taken over your are the Nine Tails Foxs."He said.

:STOP IT!"Yelled Elm but Yung was not done.

"They've all been sneaking around ,hiding things from you your whole 't you think it was waird how they treated you?Like wait they treat dirt better then hate you for being alive."He said as Pikachu use Iron tail on Yung Pokemon sending it into anther Ash started to tear up.

"NoNo no no !"He cryed as his hands are out at the side ,and the wind came up as blue chakr started to swirl around us Iron tail on Ninjask doge it and us a posien stain attack on Pikchu lowering his hp a lot.

"Ash!"Elm said as Yung began to speck once again and said.

"That why you'll never be accepted in this you beloved Ssensi haye your guts!"He said as Elm bend over in pain ,while his hands where place above his wound on his then rember what Rowan said to him earlier.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **" never had a mother or a father to cre for 's shut out eeverthing and doesn't know people won't even look at would you feel if everywhere you went ,people turn their backs on yo?"He ask as Eml just look down."That why he gets in people will notice that why you gave him Pikchu m I right.I belive if you hd not Ash would have gone down a must daker what I have seen he is always thinking abouth the family he doesn't hurting inside."He said s Elm just sat there.**

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

Back in the forest Yung is has his Ninjask stop fighting Pikchu and turn to Ash.

"Die,Ash!Ninjask us razor claw!"He yelled as Ash falls back,and startes to crawl away as Pikachu got in frount of Ash and us thunder but mise and was knock out og the way by Yung.

"Ash!Get Down!'Elm yelled as Ash does and cover his head with his sh look is above him,the Ninjsk had stuck him in the began to coughs a ,with drops of blood on his check,look up at Elm then at Pikachu does Yung.

"Why?"He ask as Pikachu turn to look at Ash then Elm said.

"Becuse we're the same."He said as he started to rmber when he was a kid with no parents.

* * *

 **Flashback**

" **When I was a kid ,no one seemed to didn't have time for just forgot I was there."He said as He rember when he was younger trying to cross water on a rope,but be acted stuipd,losing his other kids laughed at him.**

" **My grade dropped.I becme the class clown."He said as Younger Elm falls into the water,then he come back up."I just wnted them to see me..."He said as the young Elm laugh,scraching his head and rest of the kids laugh."...And know my school wasn't good enough to get the attention ,so I did crazy things,"He said as he rember his younger self setting in the coner of room, by hiself."And then I had to pay for it ."He said.**

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

Ash is still looking up at are falling down onto Ash's check."I known that how you feel,Ash."He said crying."That why I gave you Ppikachu,I knew you feel lonely and it hurts I could've been there for you more."He said as Ash sits up a little."I let down you down.I'm one should have to suffer that one should be alone like that."Elm said as Ash lip trieds to get up but Ninjsk us cut and send Pikachu flying across the chuckles and siads.

"Don't make me laugh!Elm awalys hated was orphaned because the Nine Tail killed his that bets is now inside 'd say anything to get the scorll from you."Hhe said as Ash got up and pick up Pikachu and runs as Elm reaches out.

"Ash!Piakchu!"He yelled as Yung jumps down laughing.

"You know once he makes up his mind,nothing can change it."He said as Elm hand drops,as Ash is still running."He's going to use the stroll to take revenge on the village."He said as he stand up straight."You saw that look in his eye,didn't you?Those re the eyes of a should have ever given that Pikachu."He ask as Elm tried to stand and pulles out a he saids.

"No Ash..."He started to say as he turn."Isn't like that!"He said as he throw a Pokeball and a frog like Pokemon came was a Greninja."Greninja us Water Shuriken!"He yelled as as the frog like Pokemon us his attack and from a Shuriken made of water and sent it at Yung.

Yung dodge the water Shuriken goes up into the tree."You're a soon s I eliminate Ash and that Pikachu and get the scroll,I'll be back for you."Said Yung as he jump away.

"I want let you."Said Elm as he and Greninja rush to find Ash Pikachu,

* * *

 **Back with Rown.**

"This is not good,Yung has a big mouth."He said as he look into his crystal ball, and saw Ash running through the tree as Pikchu got up. And ran beside him."He made Ash feel so there he's ever could unlesh the power inside Ash keeps tampering with the scroll,the seal that locks the Fox Spirit inside him could be beast will come that happen,Ii fer for us all."He said as he look and saw Elm and Greninja are still running after Ash.

* * *

 **Back in the Forest.**

Throught the trees,Ash and Pikachu is still Greninja comes up behind him.

"Ash,Pikachu!"He yelled as Ash look at him and then said."EverthingYung said was a me the !"He said as he came up in frount of Ash."He coming after you take it away."He said as Ash and Pikachu stop on a branch ,then jump ,right into Elm s Pikachu hite Greinja with a iron and Pikachu land on there feet, and slides to a panting hard.

Elm was now on his hands and knees."It can't be.."Be said as Ash take the scroll off his back, and backs up to a tree then he and Piachu slidding down to the ground."How did you know Ash?"He ask as Elm and Greninja look over his shoulder."How did you know..."He ask as smoke goes up around him, then disappers, revealing Yung and Ninjask."...Tht it was me, and not Ninjask?He ask as Ash and Pikachu smoke goes up around them revealing Elm and Greninja and beside then is a small log.

"Because I'm this is Greninja."He said as Yung stand up.

"You're a fool."He said as the real Ash and PIkachu was setting behind a tree off to the side,holding the scroll."Why are you protecting that freck!He the one wh wiped out your family!"He yelled as Elm spoke up.

"I don't care what you say,cause you're not getting your hands on scroll."He said as Pikachu and Ash leans forward,angry.

"As if you could stop 't you get?Ash is just just like me."Ask Yung.

"How that?"He ask.

"He wants the scroll for his own power, and his own 's how beasts 'll poor all his rage into the scroll and destory everthing,you gave him that power with that Pikachu now he will become even more powerful."He said as Elm look down.

"You're right."He said as Greninjas as he look gaspes,shocked then huge the scroll as Pikachu look at Ash.

"So it Sensei never believed in in they are right he think I'm some kind of freck."He said as Pikachu pack him on the back and said.

("Ash I don't think he ment that.")He said as Ash listen to Elm.

"That is how beast are."He said as Ash's eyes widen."But that not who Ash is."(He said as Ash's eye are still widen as Pikachu just smirk."He's nothing like 's one of a his whole heart into he messes up sometimes,and everyone jumps on him..but his suffering only make him 's what separates him from being a you're 's nothing like the Nine-Tails is Ash Kethuem, of the village hidden in the leaves."He said as Ash is crying.

Yung got Ninjask ready."Hmph!You really belive that dribble?""He then yelled as he told his Ninjask to use Razor Claw."Elm ,I was going to save you for later but I changed my minded."He said as he and his Pokemon charge at Elm."Your finished!"

"So this is it?"He ask as Greninja jump in frount of Elm getting hit,but Yung took a gaint out a gaint shuriken on his back and throw it at Ninjask killed Greninja, Then the Shuriken almost reach Elm but Ash, and Pikachu jump in between them,and Ash headbytted Yung but Pikachu us Iron tail Ninjask making the Pokemon fly back into Yung stomach,sending them flying eyes nd Pikachu skids to stop,standing the scroll up beside him as then he look over at his dead Pokemon.

""Ash,Pikachu?"He ask as Ash and Pikachu started to stand up as Yung look at doth Ash and Pikachu.

"Not bad,for a little punk.I just I will kill your Pokemon next."Hhe said as Ash string at Yung ,half face look the same."Why!Why did you have to kill Sensi Pokemon!"He yelled as Yung lauch and said.

"He got in the way he next."He said as Ash told Pikchu to use Pokemon nodded and Pikachu did want his master told him Ash saids.

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei...I'll kill you !"He said as Yung was standing."Sush big words.I can completely destory you with single move!He said as Ash and Pikachu got in a made a sign.."Pikachu let do your best shot your fool.I'll give it back to you a thousand fold!"He said as Pikachu smirk so did Yung and he said.

"Let's see you try!Show me what you can do,Nine-Tailed Fox!""As Elm wacth,shocked,mouth slightly open.

"(Shadow Clone Jutsu!")Hhe said as Ash said the same 's a poof sound, and Elm's eyes them are hundredss of Ash and Pikachu the trees and extremely advanced Jutsu.

Yung look around confused and of clones are calling out'over here"and come on"!

"Pikachs!Thunder!"All the the Ash yelled as all the Pikachu use the same move as Elm said.

"Ash..Pikachu...Thouse aren't just Illusions."He said as he site up smileing."They're soil clones!He;s master an extremely advancce Justu."He said as Yung spoke up.

"Huh?"Hhe stumbles around."What is this?"He ask as he and Ninjask fell back and move back."No!"He yelled as the Thunder hite him as as Ash said.

"If you're not comin..."He said as anther clone spoke up and said.

"Then we're gonna come after you!"He said as the real one spoke.

"Pikachu use Iron tail!"He said as all the Pikachu look around .As you hear him yell as Ash and Pikachu bit him up.

Time stkip.

Ash and Ppikachu was now standing above him as Ash rub his head and scroll is on the ground next to him.

"Pikachu Ii think we got carried away."He said as Pikachu sweatdrop and said.

"(You think ?)"He ask as Ash drop his hands then look at Elm."You okay ,Elm Sensei?"He ask.

Elm let out a breath."Yeah..."He said then became to think."He's want to surpass all the hokage..And i' starting to belive he might do it."He said as he let out a another breath."Ash .Come here a minute.I've got something I want to give you."He said as Ash look over at Elm then back to his Pokemon who was laying there dead.

* * *

 **Back in the village.**

All the the Pokemon trainers and ninjas are together,complanining about not being able to find Ash and Pikachu.

"You;re telling me no one can find Pikachu or Ash?"As Pokemon Trainer one.

"Not a clue..."Said Ninja one.

"This is bad 're gonna have to smke him and his Pokemon out for something..."Said Ninja too as Rowan walk out.

"There's no longer any need."Hhe said as everyone look over.

"Lord Master."Siad both a Ninja and Pokemon Trainer.

"The scroll and Pikachu will be back soon."He said.

* * *

 **At a grave site.**

Elm was going to give Ash something back at the forest but he knew he had to take care of his Pokemon so the went to the Pokemon grave yard and baired walk up to Elm and said.

"Sorry what happen to your Pokemon Elm sensi."He said as Elm look down to him and bent down and said.

"That okay Ash...Ash I want you to do something for me."He said as Ash just look at him.

"What is it Elm Sensai?"He ask.

"I want you to close you eyes."He said as Ash close his eyes as Pikachu saw Elm pulling off Ash's hat and then pull off his own puting on Ash head.

"Elm senei?How mush longer?Hhe ask as Elm said.

" can open your eyes again now."He said as Ash open his eyes ,Elm 's was standing there smiling ,hold in his hand Ash's 's missing his sun shine brighter,revealing the both standing.

" graduate."He said as Ash was standing there his head is Elm Leaf headband,."And to celebrate,I have a 're going out for Ramen to night."He said as Pikacu look up at Ash who lips are was Elm open his eyes."Huh?"

"Elm Sensei!"He yelled as Ash jump at him,and Elm falls back down.

" hurts."Hhe said Amused as Ash laugh,and Elm is patting is back saiding."Come one."That the start mucking Pikachu could feel someone wacthing them.

" is only the round gets tougher now that you;r a Pokemon Train/Ninja .But if I told you Ramen."He thought as Pikachu look over in the shadows and thought he saw a Pokemon cat.

* * *

 **In a sernet base.**

The red head and puple headed guy and a cat like Pokemon reported back to there bosses.

"Sir Ash found a way to pass."Said the cat like Pokemon.

"I thought you had this handled you three."He ask as the Cat Pokemon said.

"Boss sorry we did not count on Elm being there Yung said he could do this."Hhe said as Giovanni look over to the other two and then he said.

"We could work with this Jesse,James Mewoth I want you to keep tabes on Ash falllow those two until we can make our move."He said as All three nodded as they left.

"Konohagakure will become the the noastion in all of the word."Hhe said as a Ninja with a blake scare and said.

"Sir we are ready."He said as Giovanni look over at him and said.

" ."He said as they walk over to anther a Pokemon was being created.

"So you say he will be the strongust in the world?"He ask.

"Yes all he is made from the Mew fosiel we will be the strongest Ppokemon ever."He said as the Pokemon seem to hear him.

* * *

 **In the tank.**

The Pokemon seem to be thinking about something.

 **"Who am I?"** It ask it self.

* * *

 **Next Time On Pokeaurto.**

Ash has finlly graduated and has submitted his and the Master are in the middle of a lecturing Ash inappropriate picture when then are interrupted by the Master grandson,Hareta .What is up with this little boy?

 **POKEAURTO CHAPTER 3 -MY NAME IS Hareta**

* * *

 **Me:"Thank for reading..hey has anyone seen Naruto?"  
**

 **Sasuke:"Why sould I care?"**

 **Me:"Because I know a way you can get Sakura off your tail."**

 **Sasuke:"Like you would know."**

 **Me:"Okay..Anyway like I said thank for reading and hey please review and now I have to go find Naruto before he get into a fight with V...oh great to late I better go save Naruto from .**


End file.
